1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator and more particularly, to a refrigerator that withdraws and inserts a storage body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus that keeps food fresh by including a body having a storage compartment therein and a cold air supplying system for supplying cold air to the storage compartment. The storage compartment includes a refrigerating compartment which is maintained at about 0° C. to 5° C. and in which food is kept under refrigeration, and a freezer compartment which is maintained at about 0° C. to −30° C. and in which food is kept in a freezer.
A storage body for classifying and storing various types of food may be disposed in the storage compartment. The storage body may be inserted into the storage compartment or withdrawn from the storage compartment in various ways such as a rail device, a rack & pinion structure, and the like.
The rail device is installed between a wall surface inside the storage compartment and both side surfaces of the storage body so that the storage body can be in rolling contact with the storage compartment and moved slidingly. The rail device includes a plurality of rail members and a retainer that supports sliding movement between the plurality of rail members.
In the conventional rail device, as a ball is slipped while the storage body is repeatedly inserted into the storage compartment or withdrawn from the storage compartment, a relative position of the retainer with respect to the rail members has been changed. The change of the relative position of the retainer causes the storage body not to be fully withdrawn from the storage compartment.